The Big Bad Wolf Takes Over
by Maddieboz12
Summary: What if the Big Bad Wolf never got out of Sabrina? What if she had to leave her family in go into hiding in Ferryport Landing because the wolf was taking over? What Happens when Daphne gets hurt and Sabrina has to come home after 5 years? Takes place after book but before book seven five years later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know how to do that little line thingy where there's a gray line and if anyone would like to help me I would be very grateful! And this is my first Fanfic, so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: Am I a millionaire? No. So thus! I do not own Sister's Grimm. I wish…**

**Ages: Sabrina and Puck (Look wise): 17**

**Daphne: 12**

**Red: 12 (look wise)**

Summary: What if the Big Bad Wolf never got out of Sabrina? What if she had to leave her family in go into hiding in Ferryport Landing because the wolf was taking over? What Happens when Daphne gets hurt and Sabrina has to come home after 5 years?

Story:

Prologue

Five Years.

That's how long it been since the wolf took over.

Five Years.

That's how long it's been since I've seen my family.

Five long years of pain and intense control.

Hello.

My name is Sabrina Grimm. I live in a world of fairytales and magic kingdoms. Where Snow White is my marshal arts teacher and the mayor is Prince Charming. Or used to be. Last time I checked it was the Queen of Hearts.

And where my granny's best friend is the Big Bad Wolf.

Or used to be. Now I'm the Wolf. I can't really remember what happen that night. All I can recall is wind, howling, and Puck screaming, "This isn't you Sabrina! Fight him!"

But I couldn't. He was too strong. I used to pride myself on my strength. But really I was weak.

I left. After everything happened. I went to the edge of the border. I have stayed there since. I am callous. I feel nothing. It's all I can do to just stay in my human form. The form of Sabrina.

This is my story. This is how I can show just what pain is. What it feels like to be in a constant battle for control.

And how I realized I was in love with my hero.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for Reviewing! I will try to be more professional when it comes to writing. I would really like it if you guys would give me ideas! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Am I a guy? No! I do not own Sister's Grimm!**

It was a Wednesday when I was discovered. Five freaking years and all of a sudden I wake up to see a little boy grinning at me. Naturally I pushed him away. And since I had the Wolf in me, he went a little farther than I expected.

"Ow!" he said.

"Well, if you had kindly knocked on my door instead of waking me up by poking me and saying 'wake up' over and over, I wouldn't have pushed you." I said, Standing and walking over to him.

"Who are you?" I said, helping him up.

"Basil Grimm, Apprentice to the wonderful and amazing Puck Goodfellow!" he said excitedly. I froze. "Ow! You're hurting my hand!" I realized I was squeezing his hand. I backed up.

Straight into a hard chest. I spun and kicked right in the middle of the chest. The person went flying backwards.

"Who are you people? What do you want? How do you know me? How do you know where I am? Are you Scarlet Hand?" I asked rapidly.

The boy stood up. He had blonde hair, tan skin, and- the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"Well, he's Basil, I'm the amazing and wonderful Puck, you to come home with us if you're Sabrina Grimm but I'm not sure since you're pretty, I think I just answered that, Baba Yaga told us, and finally no." he said, answering everyone of my questions.

I was in a fighting stance. I locked my eyes with his. I couldn't- no I could believe this was Puck. He had that mischievous look to him. And did he just call me pretty? I could feel the Wolf stirring under my skin.

_Don't ask questions! Just kill him and the boy. Young meat tastes so good…_ he growled in my head.

No! I want to know and I know just how well you like young meat. I thought back at him.

"You're not Puck." I said already know he was.

"Yes I am." He said just at the same time Basil said "Oh yes he is!" **(A/N: Didn't know if you knew but Basil is seven because he was two when they found him and it's been five years. Didn't want any confusion.) **

"But Puck is an Everafter! He doesn't _age_!" I said my voice raising. He looked me dead in the eye.

"I aged for you, Sabrina" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the divider thing. I can only do that on my profile. And I know I left you with a Cliffhanger. But did you like it? In this Chapter I'm writing about how Puck explains everything.

**Disclaimer: Again. I. Do. Not. Own. The. Sisters. Grimm! Wicked Christmas present though! **

** ~Line Break~**

I stared at him. I can remember Granny saying that Puck was aging. I looked deep into his eyes. What I saw kind of freaked me out. I saw a regret, a determination, a sadness that shocked me, and I saw a deep love.

I sat back down on my bed. I stared at the floor. What did he regret and what made him so sad. I looked at the boy who claimed to be Basil.

"I don't have a little brother." I said.

"Your mother was pregnant when she was kidnapped by Oz. She was going to tell your dad the day they were kidnapped." Puck said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked confused. We didn't know this when I was still around.

He sighed. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. I stiffened. He rolled his eyes.

"Let me explain everything to you. Okay. After you left and after you told us not to follow you, the Scarlet hand declared war on us for letting the old man free. We fought the war for about two more years until we captured your parents back. It took us three months to wake them up. They were under a sleeping spell, you see. Like the one used on Sleeping Beauty? We finally figured it out. What we needed was someone who either was in love with your mom or dad. We found your dad's old girlfriend, Goldilocks. Don't ask how your dad landed her but Jake did something he refuses to tell us until he's on his deathbed-, which at the rate he's going won't be very long. The Scarlet Hand killed Briar.

Where was I? Oh yeah. After we woke them up we had to explain to your dad who after realizing you weren't there, demanded an explanation. The old lady was the only one who dared tell him the Big Bad Wolf was inside his eldest daughter. He freaked. After we told him you disappeared, he wanted to take Marshmallow back to New York. That wasn't happening.

So Marshmallow threw this big fit, that none of us expected out of her. So there's the story about how I know all that. Oh and Nurse Sprat told Veronica the whole story of her being pregnant, how they used a special root thing, blah blah blah. Then this battle happen and that battle happened, then we got Basil back." He finished.

I stared. And stared. And stared. I don't do that so I had to have had this dumb look on my face. I changed a lot in he past five years. But when down to the basics I was still the same Sabrina.

"My dad dated Goldilocks?" was the only thing I could say. Basil erupted into giggles and Puck threw back his head and laughed.

"Yes he did." Puck chuckled.

"But why are you guys here? Why do you want me to come back home?" my voice cracked on the word home.

There was silence. It lasted a couple of minutes then Basil spoke up.

"Because Daphne got cancer and they don't think she'll make it. She wanted to go only after she saw you. She refuses to stop chemo therapy." He said quietly.

"What?" I choked out? Daphne sick? How? She's a fighter. She'll pulled through she has to. She's to young. Maybe only twelve. The same age I was when the wolf became a part of me.

Puck looked at me. He looked like he wanted to put his arms around me. He didn't.

"She asked me to find you. She says she'll fight even harder and do even more medicines if you're there. I told her I would find you and bring you back if I could…" he trailed off.

"So… will you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/M: Okay I know this isn't a chapter but I have I good reason:**

**I NEED IDEAS!**

**I have no clue what to write. Please help me. I will update as soon as possible when I get an idea. I know I have to pick it up with Sabrina's answer to if she's going to come home. But from there? No clue. Please help me!**

**And to kari1998: I'm so glad you finally read my story! I hope you'll text me or something but check your inbox on your profile on Fanfiction. I sent you a PM.**

**Oh so sorry about the no Chappy,**

**Maddy**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay I got some ideas thanks to Terribly-Wonderful. Thanks! I won't be using the part about Puck kissing Sabrina just yet. I don't want to make it rushed. So. Here go a chapter I hope you like!

**Disclaimer: If I was Michael Buckley there would be way more Puckbrina. But there isn't. So... I OWN NOTHING!**

**And this has nothing to do with the story but my computer has a Mustache! Lol!**

~Line Break! ~

"I can't come." I said, tears streaming down my face. I don't cry. But my little Daphne with cancer? Oh heck yeah.

Puck looked at me. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I might hurt Daphne! I won't put her in danger!" I shouted.

He stood up. I saw the look in his eyes. "Are you crazy? You're hurting her by not being there! She has needed you for the past five years more than when you were in the orphanage! No matter what happen we haven't seen that spark in her eyes since you left! That look of innocence? It's not there anymore! Sabrina, Daphne needs you, the old lady needs you, Jake needs you, your parents need you, _I need you_ back!" he shouted at me.

I just stared at him. I needed to think. I don't make those rash decisions anymore.

"Let me think it through. I need to think. Come back tomorrow or next week or next year or never! But let me think." I said finally.

Puck stared. "Okay. We'll come back tomorrow night," then he smirked, "But not next week or next year or never." He said teasingly.

"Thank you." I looked over at Basil. I almost forgot he was there. "I'm glad I got to know I have a little brother."

He beamed at me. He ran over and tackled me in a hug I wasn't expecting. "I'm _so_ happy I got to meet you Sabrina!" he blurted out.

I was frozen. The wolf didn't like to be touched. I pushed him off me. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry but the wolf does not like to be touched. At all." I explained.

He brightened. "Okay!" he said happily. He ran over to the door. On his way out he said over his shoulder to Puck "Catch me if you can!"

And he was gone.

Puck smiled. He turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then he was gone. And I was left alone with my thoughts.

And the wolf.

~Line Break! ~

A/N: I'm so sorry for being late! I've been really bust! There are Benchmarks this week and I've had to study and I'm babysitting a little two-year-old. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey look I'm alive! Yeah I've been busy lately. I had a poetry project to do and I couldn't form the chapter just right. It was in my head but I couldn't put it down. Tell me if I need to redo this chapter.

**Disclaimer: if I owned Sister's Grimm I would know how to do a divider!**

I watched the door, as it slammed shut. I groaned and sat back down on my bed. I didn't know what to do.

_I think you should go. I want some yummy Everafter meat. Yum. _The wolf thought.

No! I can't! But what about Daphne? If she's going to die then I want my last glimpse of her to be of what she looks like now.

But what if once I see her I don't leave? And what about Puck? Seeing him just then killed me. I mean, he, even though back then I would never have admitted it, is my best friend. And is the war still going on? What would happen if I got caught up in that? And my parents…

_If you got caught up in the war and killed someone, my hunger would be satisfied. _The wolf said.

Maybe he would leave me alone then. Maybe I could use the North Wind to get him out of me just like with Red…

Maybe… I could go home…

I woke up to Basil saying over and over and _over_ in my ear, "Sabrina wake up". Talk about annoying. I groaned.

"Look! She's waking up! Puck!" I heard Basil say. I heard Puck chuckle. My heart sped up hearing that. I frowned. Huh?

Then, Puck, in his wisdom mc glory thought it would be funny to grab my blankets and yank me out of my bed. Same old, same old. Some people really never change…

I looked up at him ready to chew him a new one when I saw both Basil and Puck staring at me. Basil looked ready to burst.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Basil finally blurted out. Puck raised his eyebrow.

I sat up. I had really thought about it. I slowly raised my head to look at Puck.

"I'm… going with you. I want to see Daphne and help with the war, if it is still going on." I said.

"YEAH! WHOO!" Basil cheered. Puck did the same thing. He grabbed me and hugged me spinning me around. I laughed. He put me down he grinned at me.

"Well grab a bag and start packing Brina!" he exclaimed.

"Okay," I walked over to the closet and pulled a suitcase out. I turned around grinning. This was going to be a good thing… I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for saying this story was discontinued. I was going through a depressing mood. But I'm back! And I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted her meeting every one in a different chapter and this is a filler chapter.**

**And check this out: watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=P_E0J2WIfw0**

**The Black haired one with the weird necklace who's rapping is my favorite. His name is Dongho Shin. **

**Also I hated the first chapter that I published and I'm sorry but this is a remake of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>There is only some much a person can take before they break. There is only so much pain, anger, and hurt they can take before they just can't anymore.<p>

How much can you take?

Most people can't take that much. Most people can only take so many surprises before they shut down. Sometimes they go insane. Or they murder. Or kidnap.

Or maybe they leave.

I, Sabrina Grimm, can take a lot, apparently. I mean, look at what's happen to me: I've gotten my parents kidnapped from me at a tender age, I found a grandmother I didn't even know existed, I killed a _giant_, I met a long-lost uncle, I found a _best friend_ in a _fairy_, and I made a family for myself.

But then _it_ happened. Then Big Bad Wolf became a part of me.

When I left, running from my family, I thought that this was it. I would finally break. I was running from everything I had worked for this past couple months. '

But I was wrong.

I could handle it. I could bear the burden of being the Wolf's container. I then thought that I could handle anything. I thought I could take on the world.

Then Puck showed up with Basil in tow.

But when I decided to go see Daphne and everyone I left behind, I had gotten used to the idea. I could handle that.

I was wrong, yet again.

I am now standing here in front my parents for the first time in five years. Uncle Jake was there too. So was Granny.

"Sabrina?" I heard my mother say. But I could only look at Daphne. She was so skinny. She weighed or looked like she weighed less then Basil.

"'Brina?" Daphne said.

"I'm here, Daphne." I said, walking over to her. She was sitting in a wheelchair. I reached a hand up to touch her face. I stopped a breath's inch away.

"'Brina." She cried. I touched her face. Tears started coming down my face. Tears were streaming down her face too. I leaned down and hugged her.

I hugged my baby sister for the first time in five years.

And she was dying from cancer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That link was to YouTube by the way in the other chapter. Just copy that and put YouTube in front of it and you'll get it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**And everything I writing is true stuff! Check it out. Pretty ugly but cool. And if you don't want to learn about leukemia just….. Like…. Scroll.**

* * *

><p>Leukemia.<p>

That's Daphne had. Leukemia. It's a type of cancer where blood or bone marrow characterized by an abnormal increase of immature white blood cells called "blasts". In 2000, approximately 256,000 children and adults around the world developed some form of leukemia, and 209,000 died from it. This represents about 3% of the almost seven million deaths due to cancer that year, and about 0.35% of all deaths from any cause. Of the sixteen separate sites the body compared, leukemia was the 12th most common class of neoplastic disease, and the 11th most common cause of cancer-related death.

Leukemia is subdivided. There are four main categories: acute lymphocytic leukemia, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, acute myelogenous leukemia, and chronic myelogenous leukemia.

Acute lymphocytic leukemia is the most common type of leukemia in young children. It affects adults 65 years and older. The survival rates vary by age: 85% in children and 50% in adults.

Chronic lymphocytic leukemia most often affects adults over the age of 55. It sometimes occurs in younger adults, but it almost never affects children. Two-thirds of affected people are men. The five-year survival rate is 75%.

Acute myelogenous leukemia occurs more commonly in adults than in children, and more commonly in men than women. AML is treated with chemotherapy. The five-year survival rate is 40%.

Chronic myelogenous leukemia occurs mainly in adults; a very small number of children also develop this disease. Treatment is with imatinib (Gleevec in US, Glivec in Europe) or other drugs. The five-year survival rate is 90%.

The signs and symptoms lack of blood platelets. People with leukemia bruise easily, bleed excessively, and develop pinprick bleeds. White blood cells, which are involved in fighting pathogens, may be suppressed or dysfunctional. This could cause the patient's immune system to be unable to fight off a simple infection or to start attacking other body cells.

No single known cause for any of the different types of leukemia exists. The known causes, which are not generally factors within the control of the average person, account for relatively few cases

Most forms of leukemia are treated with pharmaceutical medication, typically combined into a multi-drug chemotherapy regimen. Some are also treated with radiation therapy. In some cases, a bone marrow transplant is useful.

This is what Daphne explained to me before she had to go to bed again. She couldn't stay awake for very long. My mother picked up from there.

"Daphne has ALL, which is acute lymphocytic leukemia. The survival rate is 85% for kids her age." My mom said.

"That means 15% die from it. Is Daphne going to be in that 15%?" I asked, fearing the answer. Everyone looked at each other.

"We… We don't know, Sabrina. We honestly won't know until its either to late or she's recovered." My dad said, reaching over the table we were at and took my hand. I jerked backwards, ripping my hand from him. A hurt look crossed over his face. I smiled weakly.

"Okay. I think that's enough about Daphne, don't you? Let's hear about you, Sabrina. It has been five years. You're what? 17?" Granny said, clapping her hands, looking me in the eye.

"What do you want to hear? I didn't do anything. I stayed holed up in that cave for the past five years. Baba Yaga brought me food and water. And everything else I needed. And yeah. I'm 17." I explained, bluntly. They all looked shocked.

"Is the wolf still in you?" She asked, unfazed. I knew she would be. That's why she was Granny.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he be? I mean. Who's going to get him out of me? Really?" I said, sarcastically. She glared at me.

"Glad to know _some_ things haven't changed." She said.

"Sorry. It's a sore subject." I said, lowering my eyes. You would too. Her glare is something to be scared of.

"Anyways. How much longer does Daphne have left?" I asked Nurse Sprat the question I had been dreading.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really should be doing my homework. That's why this chapter is so short. I need to do my homework….. I don't want to do Algebra!**


End file.
